Kimber
Kimber Benton is one of the main protagonists in the Jem animated series. She is Jerrica's younger sister and co-owns Starlight Music along with her. She is the keyboardist and main songwriter for Jem and The Holograms. Biography When Kimber was growing up, she was upset because she was the youngest child and felt that she was sometimes left out. It wasn't until Lela arrived at the Starlight House when that feeling went away, as Lela was younger. When Kimber was nine, her mother, Jacqui, died in a plane crash, leaving her, Jerrica, and her foster sisters in the care of her father. After he died, she, Aja, Shana and Jerrica found instruments, a supercomputer called Synergy, a car called the Rockin' Roadster, and clothes that their father left for them. She, Jerrica, and her foster sisters then formed The Holograms. She's the keyboard player, sings backup vocals and is the main songwriter of the band. When Kimber left the band briefly, she went into a nightclub to ease her mind and there she met Stormer, who had also departed from her own band, The Misfits, that very same day. The owner insisted they performed together; they set aside their differences and performed the song "I'm Okay" with the Limp Lizards playing the rest of the instruments and providing backup vocals. Both girls became fast and best friends, and even recorded an album called Back to Back, which was a success and went double platinum. When Stormer went back to the Misfits and Kimber returned to the Holograms, they maintained their strong friendship. Appearance Kimber has blue eyes and red hair (which in some episodes may look pink). She wears many different outfits throughout the series, but her most common is a white jacket with a red, ruffled shirt, blue slacks and pink heels. Personality Kimber is the youngest of the Holograms. She tends to be a bit immature and let her emotions control her actions. She has run away and rebelled several times during the series and sometimes still acts very much like a child, even though she is only three years younger than Jerrica. She's a hopeless romantic and always has guys falling for her. Kimber has had at least five boyfriends throughout the series, including Sean, Jeff, Max and Steve. She wasn't very committed in her relationships and tended to have unrealistic expectations and far-out ideals. Relationships Jerrica She and Jerrica share a very strong bond and are very close, although Jerrica sometimes tends to look down on her and act more like a mother. Sometimes she wishes Jem was her sister instead of Jerrica. Aja Kimber didn't like Aja when she was adopted by Emmett, but she grew on her over time. She thinks Aja can be cold at times, as revealed in the episode Scandal, although they really do care for each other. Shana It seems they care for each other, but she thinks Shana can be really annoying when she shows insecurity about her talents. She was very upset when Shana departed from the band in the episode The Talent Search (Part 1). Rio They haven't interacted much with each other throughout the series, but they do tend to pop off at each other in the episodes Kimber's Rebellion, Glitter and Gold and Hollywood Jem (Part 1). They do express their friendship for each other and she wouldn't have imagined not inviting him to her wedding. They have worked together in some occasions and are friendly to each other. Stormer Kimber used to hate Stormer, as she was one of the Misfits, but when Kimber and Stormer quit their respective groups, they formed a friendship over their passion for music and formed their own group in The Bands Break Up. When they returned to their own respective bands, they remained friends as seen in Britrock and Journey to Shangri-La. Eric Raymond Kimber and Eric interact many times throughout the series. Eric occasionally shows interest in her, possibly in a romantic way, since he always compliments her and tries to pit her against Jem.As seen in the episode Starbright (Part 1): Falling Star. There are other moments when Eric offers her to ally with him, usually with the hidden intent to regain control of Starlight Music. In general, Kimber despises Eric. Songs sung by Kimber *"I'm Okay" (in collaboration with Stormer) Gallery :See: Kimber/Gallery Trivia *Kimber was the first Hologram to become friends with one of The Misfits. *Kimber can write a complete song in one day. *In the cartoon series, Kimber plays the keyboard; however, the doll line portrayed her playing the keytar instead. *Kimber can also compose music. *Kimber has broken her keyboard four times during the series. *According to the Jem Bible, Kimber is three years younger than her sister, Jerrica. *Despite working at the Starlight Music's building and having her own office, she knows nothing about business. *Kimber was very close to her father, and when he died, she grieved over him more than over her mother. Although this could be because she was very young when her mother died. *Kimber is fond of animals and also has talent for swimming and diving. *In The Rock Fashion Book, it is revealed that Kimber likes dolphins and that she's afraid of heights. *The end of her keytar has an M-shaped handle, referencing to the fact that Jem's name was originally going to be "M". *In her early concept, she was named "Aja" and Aja's original name was "Jade". *Kimber, Aja and Ashley shared the same voice-actor: Cathianne Blore. *In the episode Old Meets New, Kimber has shown interest in law to save a historical building from being torn down. *A Kimber lookalike appears in the Transformers cartoon episode B.O.T. (season 2, episode 49). The only differences being her hair is dark-red and she wears a red top, purple pants and yellow shoes. A Jerrica lookalike also appears near her. *Kimber has a doppelganger, Princess Adriana, seen in episode 19, The Princess and the Singer. *Kimber is the third Hologram to appear in the first episode. *Kimber's catchphrase "outrageous!" was repeated a total of 32 times during the series. References Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:The Holograms Category:Backup singers